It Started Out With A Kiss
by AbiInWonderland
Summary: Set after Jane had finally defeated Hoyt the relationship between Jane and Maura had grown and their bond had became stronger, but are all of these feelings just of friendship? Or are there more romantic feelings between Jane and Maura... Maybe a relationship on the cards? Rating starts off low however will move into the 'M' catagory as the story progresses! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Rizzoli story! There's going to be a lot of romance and forbidden love involved! Hopefully quite a heartfelt and 'tear-jerking' story! Please review, I'd love to hear any idea's that you may have as the story progresses or even just a smiley face! Thankyou! Xo**

* * *

"Jane, what are you doing here it's late?" Maura was wearing a grey silk nighty along with her favourite pair white slippers perfectly moulded in order to support her arches. Yes they were just slippers, but this was Maura Isles. Everything had to be perfect.

"I'm so sorry Maura, I don't know where else to go... I..." The rain was fast outside and the walk from her car to Maura's house had left her drenched. Her hair had bunched into tight black curls, water was running down her neck and settling on her chest. She was wearing her usual attire, black trousers, a white shirt and a white vest top underneath.

"You're having nightmares again aren't you Jane? Come in, it's freezing outside." Maura stepped aside allowing her to enter. Maura's house was pristine, Jane was always amazed with the sheer cleanliness and beauty of her home, it was always immaculate. the walls were painted with warm and neutral colours which gave it a very home like fee. Which Jane loved so much.

"I'm sorry Maur, I should have called. I've just... I'm so tired Maur. Every time I close my eyes I see that bastard." Jane pushed her hands towards her face and dragged her fingers along her cheeks which left slight red marks due to how cold she still was.

Maura placed her hand on Jane's shoulder and squeezed gently, "Jane, Hoyt's gone. He can never hurt you again! Why have the nightmares started again?"

"I know, I know Maur. I just see him. Everywhere. I mean even throughout the day, I keep seeing him in crowds of people and when I look back he's gone. Maur I think I'm losing it. Do you mind if I stay over?" Jane rubbed her right hand across her forehead once more and sighed.

"No of course not! I'm glad you came here, I like having you over Jane. You're not crazy, the likely hood of psychosis in this late an onset is les than one in one-thousand. It is likely that you are suffering from anxiety paranoia which can be easily treated by-"

"-Maur. Quit it with all the mumbo jumbo talk. And thanks..." Jane shook her head towards Maura and stifled a laugh.

"Sorry, you know how my brain works. I'll stop. Now come and get some clean clothes on and go to bed. It's late and you'll likely catch a cold in those clothes. I believe that you have some clothes still here which you left from last time." Maura locked the door and pointed Jane in the direction of the guest bedroom.

"Okay, thanks again Maur, I don't know what I'd do without you." Jane happily trotted off in the direction of the guest bedroom, knowing that she could finally have a good nights sleep in Maura's home. Being around Maura changed Jane, she felt so safe and secure around her best friend that she didn't want to be around anyone else. Their relationship was like nothing she had experienced before.

Ten minutes had passed and Maura decided to check on Jane before she went to bed, she knocked on the guest bedroom door twice and let herself in, "you found them then?"

"Yes I did thanks! I forgot I had these clothes here," Jane jumped onto the bed and crossed her legs facing Maura.

"I'm glad you did. Well you get to sleep, I'm going to go now too" Maura smiled warmly at Jane, seeing Jane sat in front of her so innocent sent goosebumps down the back of her neck. Maura had never had a best friend before and was unsure what it was suppose to be like, but she knew that every time she saw Jane her heart fluttered inside her chest. (which obviously she knew was physically impossible.)

"Maura wait..." Jane paused for a minute not knowing wether she had said that aloud or not.

"What's wrong Jane?" She stopped in the doorway and turned to face her.

"Oh.. Um it doesn't matter sorry, go to bed. Night." Jane mentally slapped herself, she didn't even know what she wanted from Maura.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight Jane. If you need anything you may come into my room, I don't mind" Maura smiled at Jane and then turned to walk out of the door, closing it behind her. Somewhere deep inside of Maura was hoping that Jane would need her at some point in the night.

"Jane Rizzoli what are you doing!" She whispered to herself before subconsciously rolling her eyes at her idiocy. Did she want Maura to stay with her? They were just friends. Jane pushed her feelings aside knowing that it was probably her fear of seeing Hoyt again that was hoping Maura would stay and not any attraction to her.

Jane sighed and turned the bedroom light off, she crawled back into bed and pulled the covers up to her face and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a short chapter to keep the Rizzles fantasy fresh on your mind! Please review! Thanks for reading, mwah xo**

* * *

Maura rolled over and looked at her phone, it was 5am. She laid in bed for several minutes just staring at the ceiling and thinking about what she had to do in the morning; she had to go to the supermarket and pick up a few confectionary items as well as some supplies such as cleaning products. She was half was through mentally making a list of the items she needed when she an unsettling noise, "Bass?". Maura sat up straight in her bed and stared at the door calling for her tortoise and then shaking her head realising that he could not answer her back.

Maura rolled the covers off of her body and neatly folded to the left allowing enough room to quietly slide out of bed without ruffling her sheets. As she walked towards her bedroom door she remembered that Jane had turned up several hours ago and was staying in her guest room, Maura sighed with relief realising that the noise must have been Jane getting a drink. She smiled and walked back towards her bed, "No!" Janes voice rippled through Maura's body ceasing her in her stance, she turned towards the door once again and slowly turn the handle unsure whether she had indeed heard Jane's voice or just a mental lapse due to fatigue.

"Get off me" Jane shouted from her room. Maura was now certain that it was Jane calling and not some asinine trick of the mind. Maura opened her door and quickly walked down the hallway towards the guest bedroom, "please no!"

"Jane?!" Maura called through the door and gently knocked on the door, when she heard no reply she decided to enter the room.

"Stop, not!" Jane shouted, she was laid in the bed kicking her legs and flailing her arms around. Beads of sweat were dripping down her chest leaving her top sodden.

Maura ran to Jane's side and caressed her cheek, "Jane it's just a bad dream wake up!" She placed her other hand on Jane's arm and shook her gently, "sweetie wake up it's okay, he can't hurt you anymore!"

Jane shot up in bed clenching her chest and breathing erratically, tears were running down her cheeks and her heart was palpitating, "Jane you're okay! You're safe, come here" Maura frantically tried to reassure her, she wrapped her arms around Janes neck and pulled her in tightly, embracing her into her own body. Maura sunk herself onto the guest bed and continued to hold Jane, she could feel the beats of her heart against her hand, subconsciously counting the beats and realising that she was shock.

Jane's body was trembling against Maura's "I...I'm so cold...Maura".

"Jane you're in shock, your body is trying regulate it's temperature by shaking. Try to breath, in... And out... Deep breaths Jane and you will be fine." Maura kissed the back of her head and Janes breathing started to calm, along with her heart rate.

"I'm sorry" Jane whispered under her breath.

"Sorry for what Jane?" Maura moved her hand towards Jane's hair, intertwining her fingers through the brunettes locks.

"For waking you. Twice." Jane sighed a deep breath and slowly closed her eyes,trying to forget about her vivid nightmare about her encounter with Hoyt.

"Don't say sorry Jane, I was already awake. Now, are you okay? Try and get some sleep, I'll just be down the hall if you need anything" Maura squeezed Jane tight and shifted her weight to get off of the bed, as she was about to walk away Jane took her hand.

"Wait, please don't..." Jane let go of her hand and closed her eyes.

Maura turned to face Jane and reached out to take hold of the hand which she had just removed, "what Jane?" She gave Jane a reassuring smile.

"Will you stay... With me? I'm so scared Maura... I'm sorry you don't have to... I know I'm being ridiculous." Jane laid down in the bed and pulled the covers up to her neck and rolled over so that her back was facing Maura. She laid there for what felt like several minutes waiting for Maura's response, but she never replied. Jane felt the bed move slightly followed by a decrease in the mattress, an arm swung over the top of her and a body pressed against her back.

"Okay, I'll stay. You're safe while I'm here, try and get some sleep. You looked exhausted earlier." Maura snuggled her face into Janes neck, inhaling the beautiful scent which clung to her silky hair.

"Thank you Maur. Again." Jane closed her eyes and inhaled deeply knowing that this was the most peaceful and safe she had felt in a long time, she smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww Janey and Maura! I see a bit of Rizzlels happening in the near future... ;) please review! Thanks for reading! Xo**

* * *

When Jane finally awoke from the best sleep she had, had in a long time she realised that she was alone. Maura had gone. Even though Maura had only agreed to stay with Jane due to the fact that was scared of having another bad dream, to Jane it felt like more. She believed that maybe Maura wanted to stay with her despite of that, is that how she felt? "Get a grip Rizzoli!" Jane scorned herself. She pushed her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes.

Jane laid in bed for ten minutes just staring at the empty space beside her which was previously filled with her best friend. She placed her hand on the slight indent on the mattress where Maura had slept and brushed her hands up and down the crease. Why was she acting like this? Did she like Maura? Like, like her? 'I don't like girls... Do I? We're just friends' These words were floating around Jane's head. She rolled over and pushed her face into the pillow and let out a loud muffle groan.

"Jane... Janey... wake up, it's almost lunch time..." Jane felt a hand grip her shoulder and squeeze slightly, she sighed and rolled over squinting her eyes to try and adjust to the light in the room. She must have drifted off to sleep again, but had no recollection of it.

"Wh-what time is it?" Jane pulled the quilt over her face like a child who didn't want to go to school, Maura sighed at her childlike qualities and pulled the quilt back off of her.

"Jane! Get up lazy! I've made us something to eat!" Maura chuckled at the brunette who had now resorted in pulled her top over her eyes ever so slightly revealing her perfectly toned torso. Maura's eyes caught the sight of her perfect olive skin, her breath hitched slightly but she shook her head to get rid of any feelings that she have had for that moment.

"Fiiiiine." Jane huffed making Maura roll her eyes, "Just give me a minute to wake up!"

"Physically thats impossible as you are already awake bu-"

"Maura!" Jane grunted.

"Sorry, you know I can't help it!" Maura smiled and combed her fingers along the stray strands of Jane's hair.

"I suppose it's one of the things I love about you.." 'Love? Love?' Jane mentally scorned herself once again, knowing that it most likely would not be the last time she would say something out of term.

'Did Jane just say that she loved me? Or am I taking it in the wrong context?' Maura thought to herself leaving the room in silence for several minutes.

"-because we're best friends..." Jane finished trying to scoot over her last comment hoping that Maura was too engaged with some medical mumbo-jumbo thinking to take in what she had just said.

"Yes we are!" Maura smiled unsure of what to make of Janes remark however decided mot to bring it up again. "Get dressed then and lunch should be ready" Maura turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. As the door closed she pushed back against it and and lifted her head up sighing deeply, 'what's wrong with you?' Maura's heart felt as though it was fluttering inside of her chest which she knew was scientifically impossible however she could not understand the feelings she had. Did she even have feelings for Jane? she shook her head and let out a slight laugh as she walked towards the kitchen.

Jane was getting dressed in the bedroom thinking about her relationship with Maura, 'do I like her in that way? I don't even like girls do I? I've never thought about girls in that way before, I've always been with men...' Rhetorical questions were floating around her mind, overwhelming her with emotions.

She made her way into the kitchen where Maura was waiting for her, "We're going to have sautéed spinach and ricotta on some Filone di Renella"

"Is that it? I expected fillet steak and truffles!" Jane laughed at Maura, everything always had to be perfection when it came to Maura. Maura was perfection.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't have much in I-"

"Maura that was sarcasm. I was joking, this is great! But you could have totally made ham sandwiches and I would have been impressed!" Jane chuckled and placed a playful tap on Maura's arm.

"Jane, I don't do 'ham sandwiches'. However that unusual fluff thing you have is rather pleasant yet extremely unhealthy therefore I believe best to try and give you a more fulfilling and healthy supplement for lunch." Maura winked at Jane and handed her the plate and directed her over to the table. "And we need to talk about last night..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies if there's any grammatical errors! I haven't proof read I just wanted to get it up as fast as I could for you guys! Mwah xo**

* * *

Jane's body seized, "l-last night? What about it?"

"Come, sit down first so that we can start eating." Maura sat down at the table placing her food down gently, she lifted her napkin up and folded it in half placing it on her knee. She then picked up her knife and fork and slowly started to cut into her food, delicately placing it in her mouth. After every bite Maura would place her cutlery down, giving herself a slight rest after every mouthful. "You should eat slowly when having lunch." She stated as Jane moved to take the seat across from her.

"This is awesome Maur, you're a really good cook!" Jane confessed, digging into her lunch with very little eloquence compared to Maura. She was a stereotypical Tom-boy, her elbows were rested on the table and her back was slumped into her chair. She shovelled the first forkful of food into her mouth as though it was the first time she had eaten in days.

"You sound surprised! Didn't you expect sautéed spinach to be good?" Maura smirked knowing that Jane's typical nutritional meal was a burger and fries from the Dirty Robber.

"Um... Yea it didn't sound as good as fried chicken... But it's better than I thought!" Jane laughed with her mouth full of food which made Maura subconsciously sigh.

"Do you only eat 'fried' food? You need to have a balanced diet with fruit and vegetables!" Maura shook her head at Jane's diet and sighed.

"Woah! Hold on Miss Isles! I eat that stuff too!" Jane opened her mouth as though to act shocked at her remark.

"Fries don't count Jane! And don't 'Miss Isles' me!" Maura giggled and winked at Jane.

"Damn... They don't?" Jane said playfully smiling at Maura. Her expression dropped slightly when remembering what Maura had said mere minutes earlier, "Maur? What did you mean when you said about last night?" She asked sheepishly, uncertain of what Maura would reply with.

"Oh I almost forgot; I just wanted to know how you were doing? Last night I believe that you had a night terror, and went into shock. I think that you should go see someone Jane, someone you can talk too?" Maura leaned across the table and tentatively took hold of Jane's hand.

"I don't know Maura, I thought I had you to talk to?" Jane looked a little put off my Maura's comments, she hadn't prepared herself for any questions like that.

Maura squeezed Jane's hand, "oh Jane of course you have me to talk to, I just don't think that I can help you with every aspect. It may be more beneficial for you to talk to a professional, I know you haven't been sleeping" Maura twitched her lips slightly, showing a faint but reassuring smile.

"I don't need professional help, they're just nightmares. I'll get over it, I did before. And Maur, I slept last night." Jane confessed.

"You didn't, you had another nightmare, I came in remember?" Maura said trying to keep her voice as calm and understanding as physically possible.

"I know... But I only had one... When you stayed with me, I felt safe. I wasn't scared anymore. Having you with me stopped them, I don't want to go to a psychologist! You know what I'm like!" Jane looked down towards her plate and started pushing her food around with her fork.

"Jane..." Maura breathed her name, "look at me?..." Jane looked towards her as she had asked, "okay, you can talk to me. I'm just worried that only talking to me wont be enough for you, that your condition may get worse?"

"But I already feel better Maur... I can't explain it... I... When I was with you last night I just felt safe? I felt happy? I'm so confused!" Jane shook her head and directed her eyes back towards her plate and moved her hand away from Maura's grasp placing them on her lap. She was fidgeting uncomfortably and Maura noticed.

"You're confused? What's wrong Jane? And I know... I slept better too" Maura rested her elbow on the table and used her hand to support her head.

"I don't know Maura! I don't know what's wrong! I can't explain it... I think I have... It doesn't matter" Jane raised her voice, pushed her chair backwards and stood up from her seat turning her back towards the table, she pushed her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I'm sorry Maur. I didn't mean to shout."

"You don't know? Are we okay Jane? Are you angry with me about something, I'm sorry if I have spoken out of term?" Maura slowly pushed her chair out and followed closely behind Jane, she was several feet away from the brunette. She took another step closer so that she was just inches away.

Jane's breathing became elevated and her heart rate increased as Maura stepped closer. How did she feel? 'Tell her God dammit!' Jane subconsciously shouted at herself, urging herself to confess her feelings to Maura. "Maur, I think... I love... You?"

* * *

**Ooo I wonder how Maura will react? Will she feel the same way?... We'll find out soon;) xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Awww Jane's going to get so emotional! hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a cute one!:) mwah x**

* * *

Jane mentally kicked herself; why did she confess that to Maura? she wasn't even sure about what she was feeling. 'Now Maura will never want to talk to me again!'... The room stayed silent for what felt like several hours.

Maura blew out the air she had been holding in after Jane's statement, she hadn't realised that she was holding her breath until she became light headed. She was uncertain whether she had felt the same or not, of course she loved Jane. They were best friends and she would do anything for her, but did she love Jane in a way that was more than just friends? She pondered on the topic for several minutes, 'you wanted to stay with her last night, you felt something unique when you touched her' Maura said to herself.

Maura took another step closer to Jane so that her chest was grazing the brunette's back, she lifted her arms up slowly and gently moved them around Jane's waste so that her hands crossed over her toned stomach. Maura took a deep breath in and as she breathed out she whispered into Jane's ear, "I love you."

"Wh-what?" Jane stuttered. Her body froze, did Maura love her too? Or had she misinterpreted the statement?

"I love you Jane. I... Last night I felt something. I thought that because we are such good friends that, thats what I was feeling. But it's not it's more than that. I have feelings for you Jane." Maura moved her arms and grasped Jane's hips, putting enough pressure down to turn her so that she was facing Maura.

Jane was staring at the ground and fidgeting her feet, she didn't know how to react. Yes she wanted Maura to love her too, yet she never expected it to go that way. "I'm scared Maur..." Jane closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Scared of what Jane? I want this, I want... Us" Maura placed her index finger underneath Jane's chin lifting her head just enough to make eye contact with the brunette.

"I've never felt like this before. And it scares me. That I'm so in love with you. I don't know what I'd do if you left. I've never felt this about anyone. I've never even been with..." Jane sniffed and closed her once more as though to hold back her tears. Maura had never seen Jane cry before,seeing her this way broke her heart.

Maura smiled warmly at Jane and brushed her thumb against her bottom lip, "I'm not going anywhere Jane. I promise you that. I love you also, I just never realised how much until now!... And you mean you've never been with a woman?" Maura's eyes glazed over as she realised how much this must have affected Jane.

"No. I've never been with a woman, I've never felt this way about a woman before... I don't know what to do? Are you sure... About this?" Jane took hold of Maura's hand "do you think this could work?" She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and stared at Maura.

"I have been with women before, it doesn't matter that you haven't. As long as this is what you want? Because I do want this, and I believe that we can do this." Maura placed her hand onto Jane's cheek.

"You have? But what if I'm... Not good enough for you? I want this Maur. I just want to make you happy!" Jane swallowed, and smiled anxiously at Maura.

"You are enough. You're everything I want. I'm only happy when I'm with you!" Maura placed her hand underneath Jane's chin. She looked into her eyes and moved closer so that their faces were just inches from each other.

"Maura... I-"

"Shh" Maura whispered cutting off Jane who was doing far too much talking. She leaned in closer so that she could feel Jane's breath against her mouth, she paused for just a second giving enough time for Jane to pull away if she wanted, but she didn't. She pressed her soft lips against Jane's sending shivers down her spine at the sheer electricity forming as their mouths were connected for the first time. Maura dug her teeth slightly into Jane's bottom lip and pulled away from her making her mouth make a popping sound resulting in a groan erupting from Jane's mouth. When Maura broke away from the Jane's breath hitched, she wanted more. She wanted Maura.


	6. Chapter 6

**Trying to update this every day because I just love writting about it! So, sorry if the chapters are relatively short! I just want to keep you all entertained! I know I hate waiting. Thanks for reading; please, please review! The comments so far mean a lot to me! Mwah x**

* * *

Jane lifted her her hands up and took hold of Maura's face; she caressed her warm cheeks and smiled. She leaned in closer to Maura and drove their lips to meet once again; the previous kiss was electric and passionate, however this kiss. This kiss was more demanding. More erotic. More everything. Maura could feel the need that Jane had for her, she could taste the desire rising from inside of her.

She tilted her head lightly and closed her eyes allowing her mind to wonder as their kiss became more lustful and heated. Maura was like an aphrodisiac to Jane. As her her want grew, so did her arousal. Even just saying her name left a taste in Jane's mouth that desired more. She demanded more. Maura slightly opened her mouth allowing her the access that she was yearning for, her taste was sweet and seductive just as Jane had expected; she tasted like warm honey drizzled over a bowl of cool vanilla ice cream and this only made her more desirable.

Maura playfully bit down onto Jane's tongue causing an alluring moan to transpire through her body, her sex ached in anticipation of Maura's touch. Jane was infatuated with Maura, even the smell of her Chanel perfume sent her crazy. All she could think about was Maura.

She slid her hands down Jane's waist and rested them on her perfectly toned behind, embracing it with her hands, subconsciously grabbing it and thrusting Jane towards herself. Jane broke away from Maura's lips to gasp for air, she left her breathless. She moved her mouth towards Maura's jaw and trailed tender kissed along her neck, gently nibbling as moved down, leaving small pink marks on her pristine skin. Maura opened her mouth and groaned as her breathing became more erratic, she had never felt this way with anyone before. She could feel the pressure building up inside of herself, just waiting to break free. But she couldn't, not yet. "Jane wait.."

Jane broke away from Maura's neck when she heard those fearful words. She pulled her head backwards so that she was looking into Maura's eyes, "Did I do something wrong?" She moved her hands towards Maura's and intertwined their fingers together.

"No. You did everything right. Perfect even." Maura lifted Jane's hand towards her mouth and tentatively kissed the scar situated in the middle of her hand.

"So what's wrong?" Jane's heart dropped, 'did Maura change her mind? Did she not like her like that?' She bit her bottom lip trying to force a smile but was unsuccessful.

"Nothings wrong sweetie. But we can't do this. At least not like this! I want this to be special, you've never been with a woman before and I want this to be special for you. Not some one night stand." She squeezed Jane's hand and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling Jane into a warm embrace. "I love you" she whispered lightly into her ear.

"You're right. Not like this. You're always right" Jane squeezed Maura tighter and then released her from her grasp. She took a step backwards and smiled at her, "so... What now?"

"I know I'm always right!" Maura smiled back at Jane and chuckled elatedly, "I actually need to go out. Angela asked me to pick her up from the airport, she's back today"

"My Mom? You're picking my Mom up?why didn't she ask me! I didn't even realise she was back yet!" Jane shook her head and sat down on the sofa, Angela had been away visiting Family in Florida for a few days. Jane had been invited but 'politely' refused the gesture.

"That's exactly why she asked me! You're useless with remembering events, like my birthday last year?" Maura smirked at Jane.

"Maaaauurrrr! That was one time!" Jane whined, starting to develop her child like qualities once again.

"I know. But you know I'll keep mentioning it! So, would you like to come with me?"

"I know, I know! And to the airport? Yea, may as well. She'll only moan if I'm not there!" Jane stood up and gestured for Maura to lead the way.

"Good!" Maura turned and walked towards the front door, she picked up her ivory jacket out of the cupboard, and slipped on a pair of jimmy choos. Jane followed suit and slid on her black coat and sneakers. Maura walked out the house in her five inch heals and strutted her way to her car, Jane laughed.

"What?" She said as she turned to face Jane.

"You know we're just going to the airport right? How do you even drive in those things?" Jane smirked and shook her head as she walked towards Maura's black Audi S5.

"Heels have been scientifically proven to improve posture and stance, maybe you should try them sometime Quasimodo!" Maura laughed at her own joke.

Jane sarcastically dropped her mouth wide open, "Maura Isles! Did you just try and make a joke?" Jane laughed and opened the car door, shimmying herself into the black leather car seat.

"Yes I did. Was my timing right?" Maura slid into the drivers seat and turn the key clockwise, starting up the engine.

"That wasn't too bad for you actually! Gold star for Maura!" Jane smirked. "Listen Maur.. I need to ask you something." Jane's voice took a more serious tone.

"Anything Jane." Maura smiled warmly at her.

"What is this? What are we? I mean is this anything? It's been eating at me, since we kissed." Jane swallowed, and played with her sleeves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another cute chapter! Mama Rizzoli's in the picture in this one too! Enjoy, Mwah Xo**

* * *

"I have also been wondering the same. I am honestly unsure... If it was just up to me, then 'this' would be an 'us'. I want a relationship, thats why I had to stop what we were doing earlier. I didn't want it to be meaningless" Maura placed her hand on top of Janes and rubbed it gently.

"I want an 'us' I want this Maur. I really, really want this! I want you... So what does this mean?" Jane's expression lifted, a smile spread across her face and her eyes glistened from the light.

"I think that this means that we're in a relationship? I like that." Maura smiled and put her car into drive, she checked her mirrors and set off towards the airport.

"I guess it does" she smiled, Jane didn't say anything else for the majority of the journey.

As they arrived at the terminal Maura could see the concentration and engrossment on Jane's face as she stared through the car window. "Penny for your thoughts?" Maura said as she pulled up into a parking space.

"It doesn't matter" she said very unconvincingly.

"Jane, don't block me out. Do you realise what has just happened? You're my girlfriend Jane..." Maura placed her hand on her Jane's knee inching it up her thigh, painfully slow. "My girlfriend!" Maura winked, "now tell me what's bothering you; before I make you!" She chuckled.

"Make me? Oh no I'm so scared I'm shaking..." Jane smirked at her sarcastically, "it really doesn't matter, I'm happy... I mean, I have a super hot girlfriend right?" She placed her hand on top of Maura's which was still situated on her thigh.

"I shall take that as a complement! However I believe that I am the lucky one. Yet, please tell me what's bothering you? I don't mind, really." She smiled reassuringly at Jane.

"It's silly... But it's just that I've never done this? Been with another woman, it's embarrassing..." She swallowed and fiddled with Maura's hand, brushing her thumb over her palm.

"It's not embarrassing, it's completely natural to be nervous when experiencing new things. Some things will most likely be new to me as well, so we can figure this out together sweetheart." She squeezed Jane's agitated hand and pushed a stray piece of dark hair behind her ear.

"I guess it will be fun wont it, like we're teenagers again experiencing new things? Well at least I will be. The other thing... What about Ma?"

"I believe that Angela will be very accepting, she loves you Jane, no matter what. However I believe that now is not the right time to tell her, make sure you're one hundred percent ready when you do." Maura looked ahead and saw Angela skipping towards the car, waving her hand like she hadn't seen the girls in over a year. Maura quickly moved her hand from Jane's lap and mimicked Angela's actions by waving towards her.

Angela reached the car and tapped on the window at Jane's side, "Jane, help me with my bags!"

She sighed and stepped out of the car "ugh Ma, you've been back two seconds and you're already demanding things." Jane picked her he bag and threw it in the boot of the car.

"Jane, less with the attitude. Maura's in the car!" Jane grunted and the mother and slid back into the passenger seat like a misbehaved child making Maura shake her head and laugh at her.

Angela opened the car door and slid into the seat, "aww Maura, thank you so much for coming to get me. I know if I had asked Janey that she would have forgotten!"

"Ma I would not have forgotten! I remembered you were coming home today!" Maura smirked at her reply knowing that an hour previous Jane had no idea she was due to arrive back in Boston.

"It's okay Angela, it's my pleasure. Did you have a good time?" Maura pushed her car into reverse and started making her way out of the parking space before setting off in the direction of home.

"Sure Jane! And why thank you for asking Maura, my inconsiderate daughter over there hasn't asked me yet!" Angela was already pushing Janes buttons, she was easily frustrated.

"Ma. Do you have too?" Jane threw her head backwards in an over-exaggerated fashion.

"It's true. But yes I had a really good time. Janey, auntie Carmine said that her neighbour Tony is newly single! I told her that he's be perfect for you so I got his number." Angela was constantly trying to set her up with 'respectable' italian men, all she wanted in life was grandchildren.

"Maa! I've told you to stop doing that, I don't want to see anyone. And do you mean, fat Tony? The fifty year old man with the receding hairline?"

"Janey he's a nice man. And you need to find someone before you dry up in there. Someday I want to meet my Grandchildren"

"Really? Is that what this is about? I don't even think I want kids!"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Don't you dare say that." Angela's mouth dropped wide open in horror.

"Do you not want children Jane?" Maura managed to speak in between the Rizzoli bickering.

"Well, I don't know. Not yet?I mean with work and that... I don't know... Maybe with the right person" she smirked. Maura smiled knowingly.

"Hey. Am I missing something?! Have you met someone Janey? Oh my God whats his name? Is he tall? Is he Italian? Is-"

"-No, Maa" Jane cut her mother off and shook her head from left to right.

"Well I'm sorry that I actually take interest in my daughters life." Angela crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Ma I didn't mean to snap. Well... Actually there might be someone..." Jane smirked trying not to give too much away.

"There is? Oh Janey I'm so happy for you! Who is he?" She leaned forward in her seat so that her head was between Maura and Jane's seats.

"I'm not saying just yet... You'll find out soon."

"Stop being a tease. Maura who is he?"

"I have no idea who Jane is seeing?" Maura pulled up to her house and turned the engine off before stepping out of the car. Jane followed suit and climbed out of Maura's car, walking towards the boot of the car and pulling out Angela's oversized bag.

She stepped out of the car and took the back from Jane, smirking "I will find out Janey! I always do. Mother's always know."

"It's nothing at the minute anyway. I'll tell you when it's real." Jane knew her relationship with Maura would be the best thing to ever happen to her, however she didn't have enough courage to tell her mother just yet.

"Okay, okay." Angela wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, pulling her into a brief hug before walking towards the guest house with her bag.

"I'll tell you when it's real?" Maura questioned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just trying to bide my time,"

"I know, don't worry!" Maura took hold of Jane's hand and led her inside the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all of the great comments so far! Please keep reviewing! Much obliged! Mwah xo**

* * *

Maura led Jane inside of her home and over into the kitchen, "wait..."

"What Jane?" Maura turned to face the brunette.

"Shit I have to go! I'm so late, I need to pick Jo Friday up from Korsak's. She stayed over at his last night. He loves that damn dog." Jane broke away from Maura's grip and walked back towards the front door pulling her car keys out of her pocket.

"Oh, that's okay. You go, I have a few errands I need to run anyway. Bass needs some more food. Do you want to come back over later? You can bring Jo." Maura said wishfully; even though their relationship had only just begun she couldn't imagine spending another second without Jane by her side.

"Yea me too; I need to go to the shop-"

"-you're finally going to buy some nutritional food for your apartment? How you are able to live off so much fat and still look so good is beyond me" Maura interrupted.

"You have a habit of doing that don't you?"

"Doing what?"

"Interrupting me..." Jane smirked "but no. I need some more beer. And cannoli's of course! Um... It depends I'm going to go have a shower too, text me? And I'll see what I'm doing." Jane ran back over to Maura and briefly kissed her on the cheek before trotting back off towards the door.

"I don't interrupt you, and beer Jane is not nutritional. Okay I'll text you, have fun"

"I will byeee" and with that Jane was gone, she closed the door behind her and ran towards her car before starting the engine and shooting off down the street.

Maura stroked the back of her hand against her cheek, grazing over the patch where Jane had just pressed her lips. "Bye Jane" she whispered knowing that she could no longer hear her.

After picking up Jo Friday, jane had finally made it back to het apartment. She opened the door and walked inside, she had lived in this apartment for over three years but it still didn't feel like home. It didn't feel like Maura's. She slammed the door and sighed, Jo happily trotted off over to her food bowl and started munching away at left over biscuits from the previous day.

She reached into the bag from the 7/11 store and pulled out a bottle of beer, she twisted off the cap taking a delicious sip. Jane groaned at the feel of the cool bubbles running down her throat, this was by far one of her favourite past times. Maura despised beer, however she had never tried it. It was a "unfeminine" drink therefore she preferred expensive wine and champagne, however Jane was ever so determined to convince Maura to try it.

Jane walked over to her couch and sprawled her long thin frame across it, she leaned her elbow on the arm of the chair in order to support the weight of her head and curled her legs underneath herself. She placed her drink on the table and picked up the television remote switching it to the nearest sports channel catching highlights of last nights baseball game.

Several hours and several beers had passed since Jane had last checked her phone,she shakily walked over to where she had thrown her jacket realising how much alcohol she must have consumed, she was swaying as she walked and even her vision was slightly distorted. she sat on the floor steadying herself next to pulled her phone out of the pocket. "Nine, already?" Jane said aloud' making Jo Friday jump at the broken silence. "Shit. Six messages?" She scrolled through her messages, reading them one by one.

Maura xo- 16:32pm "How is Jo Friday? Were you able to get everything you needed? I miss you already... M xo"

Maura xo- 18:12pm "You know you asked me to text you right? Are you okay? Text me back! M xo"

"Shit" Jane said aloud.

Mom- "Janey, are you at home? Why haven't you replied to Maura?! She looks worried, love mom xoxo"

Maura xo- 19:40pm "I hate those 'crazy girlfriend' stereotypes, yet I am definitely turning into one, where are you? Xo"

Maura xo- 20:18pm "I will definitely regret sending all of these texts tomorrow, however at this present moment I am very worried about you. Will you just reply with something. Anything at all? Xox"

Maura xo- 20:52pm "Jane Rizzoli! Do you understand what you're doing to me woman?I'm coming over... Xox"

Jane quickly typed away into her cell phone, slightly squinting her eyes so that the letters on her phone would stop floating around her screen. "Weit maur, im oksy. Sorry, titally forgpt to chexk my ohone! Love yiu! Xoxp" she pressed send and immediately regretted it after noticing that her message made no sense at all.

Within a minute she gained a response, "Are you drunk Jane?" Her reply was very short, showing that Maura was most likely upset with Jane's lack of contact.

Jane lifted her phone back towards her face, concentrating on the screen when everything went black. She felt her head hit the floor and the phone slip out of her grip as it rolled across the floor.

Had she passed out? Surely she hadn't had that much to drink, she couldn't even recall how much she had drank. However she hadn't eaten since her lunch at Maura's; Jane eased opened her eyes slightly, just enough to groan at the amount of light flooding in the room. As she opened her eyes wider Jane realised that she was no longer on the floor in the living room, instead she was laid in her bed. What had happened? 'Did I walk here and the forget?' She thought to herself.

Jane started to sit up, groaning at the pain that was erupting inside of her head. The room span around her, she was still drunk. And she had sat up too quickly. A rush of alcohol mixed with bile built up inside her stomach, sitting on her chest. She dashed towards her bathroom, throwing her head over the toilet bowl and emptying her stomach of all of its contents. She rested her arms across the toilet seat and laid her head on them, "Jane, are you okay baby?" A familiar voice floated across the room.

The voice gradually got closer, "you've had too much to drink sweetie, how are you feeling?" A delicate hand caressed Jane's brunette hair, intwining it's fingers through the flowing locks.

"Maur?" Jane croaked.

"Yes, it's me. I found you by the front door and put you in bed" Maura knelt down alongside Jane and placed her hand on her shivering shoulder.

"I'm sorry for not replying. What time is it?" Jane flushed the chain and the toilet and laid the lid over the toilet. She rested her head on top of the toilet again and sighed. "I feel so so ill."

"Don't be sorry. Just don't do it again! You scared me... It's about eleven?" Maura continued to brush her fingers through Jane's hair. "Have you eaten?"

"Noo. You should know by now how irresponsible I am by now." Jane managed to lift her head up, sighing as she did so.

"Yes you are. Jane you should have eaten! You had seven beers on an empty stomach, of course you're poorly now. Come to the kitchen and I'll get you something" Maura stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"But I'm not hungry," she grunted.

"I don't care. You're eating something!" Maura shouted from the kitchen, Jane replied with a groan.

* * *

**Thinking about making this story a little darker, or keep it warm and fluffy! Any ideas?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been a while! I'll try and be more regular in the future, enjoy xo**

* * *

Jane stood up and walked towards her sink, reaching out to grab the bottle of mouthwash which situated itself inside the mirrored cupboard which hung on the wall. She tipped a capful into her mouth and gargled the mouthwash before spitting it down the sink trying to get rid of any nasty remnants of alcohol and puke. She caught a look at herself in the mirrored cupboard when placing the mouthwash away and grimaced; her beautiful olive skin was now pale and patchy, her eyes were bloodshot and her dark hair was knotted.

The brunette splashed cold water onto her face trying to bring back the life to her skin which had disappeared, she pulled a comb out of the cupboard and quickly ran it through her hair. Jane never cared what she looked like, but things were different now. Maura was a goddess, and she didn't feel as though she deserved to be with such a beautiful woman, inside and out. She didn't feel good enough. So she couldn't let Maura see her in that state.

Maura was putting some food together in the kitchen, just some simple sandwiches. Nothing too much for Jane's, now tender stomach. She snuck up behind Maura as quietly as she could, leaning in closer and closer...

"Hello, Jane."

Jane's face dropped, "How do you always know I'm there?" She sighed.

"You're not exactly quiet," Maura turned to face Jane and smiled "And I'm just that good" she winked.

Jane laughed and leaned it to kiss Maura only to be greeted with her hand "you've just thrown up, I love you. But not that much" she smirked.

"I used mouthwash just for you, and you're rejecting me?" Jane said playfully.

"Wow, just for me? So if I wasn't here then you wouldn't have?" She sarcastically opened her mouth as though to be gobsmacked.

"Noooo... I totally would have even if you weren't here" she grinned.

"Come her then" Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and pulled her into a tight embrace so that their faces were centimetres form another, she leaned in and placed a delicate kiss upon her lips and then turned to carry on arranging something for Jane to eat.

"No fair!" Jane smacked her on the backside and skipped off to her sofa, laughing as she moved.

"Hey, I'll get you back later"

"Oohhh shit, what will I do with myself? I wont be able to sleep knowing that."

"Language Jane. And was that sarcasm?" Maura plated up a few confectionary items and walked over to Jane, "I could only make you this, believe it or not this is the only thing I could find in your cupboards."

"I have beer too, and there's probably some fruit somewhere... Maybe not edible fruit but..." Jane met her half way and took the plate from her grasp before taking her hand and walking her over to the sofa.

"You're definitely not having any more beer baby. And no offence but we need to go food shopping or something, this is terrible!" She brushed her fingers through Janes dark locks and caressed her cheek with her thumb.

We? She said we? "Yea to be honest even the word 'beer' makes me feel sick at the minute. I know I don't have anything in, I just..." Jane took a mouthful of her sandwich and swallowed down hard. "Here have some, you made it" she moved the plate towards Maura who accepted her offer and took a small bite.

"Thank you, no more though; I ate earlier, and you just what sweetie?" Maura placed a sweet kiss on her temple and continued fondling Jane's hair.

"I just, I don't know. This place is just where I sleep, you know?" She continued to fill her mouth with food.

"It doesn't feel like home? Jane you've lived here for years, how can it not feel like home?"

"It use to feel like home, but after everything thats happened I just don't want to be here anymore. I hate it. I'm even starting to hate sleeping here" Jane brushed her hand through her hair and placed her now empty plate on the coffee table in front of her.

Jo Friday trotted out of Jane's room when she heard the plate hit the table, she stretched her legs out and laid her head on Jane's knee, "come on then." She jumped up onto the sofa and snuggled in alongside Jane.

Maura placed her hand on Jane's thigh and tentatively rubbed up and down, "I have to admit that you don't seem very comfortable here, you don't seem happy. Where is home to you?"

Jane swallowed and nestled her head onto "Um, I don't know. I don't want to sound soppy..."

"How so?"

"I feel more at home at your house. That or just being around you makes me feel at home" Jane nuzzled her face into Maura's neck trying to hide the shade of red her face had turned.

Maura moved her body away from Jane slightly and tilted her head so that she was now looking directly at her. She smiled at Jane and kissed her, resting her forehead on Jane's she sighed "move in with me Jane." Her tone portrayed more of statement then a question.

"Wh-what?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I've been M.I.A. It's been a long few weeks! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Warning: fluff! Yaay I love a bit of fluff. If you don't then I apologise now:) I appreciate all of the follows and support, thank-you xo**

* * *

"Really Jane. Move in with me; even when we weren't together you'd spend most of your time at mine, what would the difference be?" She kissed Jane once more.

"Wait, I just don't want you to say that because of what I said... I want you to want me here"

"Jane, I do want you here. It only feels like home when you're with me, so why not make it our home? I know it's soon, but we've known each other for such a long time. I was going to ask you anyway after you told your mother about us... So what do you say?" Maura took Jane's hand with her own.

"You were? You really were? Yes Maura. Yes, yes, yes! I want to be with you. I'm so excited... Shit, yea I forgot about Ma. I have to tell her. Like now." Jane stood up to leave when Maura pulled her onto her lap.

"Slow down baby, I want you to tell her when you're ready. Plus it's gone midnight, it's too late." Maura pulled Jane into her grasp so that her head was now situated on her shoulder, her arms were wrapped around the brunettes waist.

Jane shifted slightly and wrapped her legs behind Maura so that she was now straddling her legs, she rested her forehead against Maura's and whispered "I wanna to tell her, I need to be with you. I'll go over tomorrow, we should probably get some sleep. It is late." She pushed her lips against Maura's and played with her honey coloured hair.

"Or... We could celebrate?" Maura winked placing a heated kiss upon her lips, brushing her tongue across her mouth trying to gain access which Jane gracefully accepted. She opened her mouth slightly allowing Maura's tongue to enter her mouth while tilting her head. She groaned into Jane's mouth as their tongues intertwined.

Jane broke away for just a second, her breathing was elevated and erratic; she smiled at Maura a pressed their foreheads against one another. "I like that idea..." She returned to Maura's moved, regaining the intimacy they have previously endured.

"Bed?" Maura breathed.

With one swift movement Jane stood up with Maura in her arms, she wrapped her legs around the brunettes waist and her arms around her neck. Maura's head dropped away from her mouth and moved towards her neck, tracing small kisses along her jawline and sucking at the skin on her neck leaving small red marks behind.

She laid Maura down on the bed and pulled herself over her, propping herself up on her elbows whilst straddling Maura's hips so that their faces were touching.

Maura leaned closer to Jane and captured her lips one more time, seductively sucking the brunettes bottom lip into her mouth. "I've waited so long for this."

"Um Maur..." Jane started to panic, she dropped her weight onto Maura and rolled over so that her body was neatly tucked into the honey blondes body.

She brushed her delicate fingers towards the brunettes hair, brushing it behind her ear "what sweetie?"

"I'm sca... I'm just like ugh... I don't know I'm ne-" Jane flushed a pale shade of red.

"-nervous?" She cut in, "So am I."

"But you've done this, you kinda... Knowwww what to do? Right? You've like slept with women?" She swallowed breaking eye contact from Maura.

"Yes. I have. But this is different; this is making 'love', I've only had meaningless sexual encounters, nothing like this." She lifted Jane's chin slightly and placed a longing kiss upon her lips.

"You don't get it... I literally have no idea what to do. I wouldn't even know where to start? I don't want to disappoint you..." Jane placed her hands over her face and groaned into them and Maura laughed out loud. "Why are you laughing... It's not funny!" Maura's attempt at holding back her laughter for Jane's sake brought a smirk across the brunettes face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" she smirked once more "I'm not laughing at you. It's just this is so silly. I don't want to make you feel that way, you will never disappoint me Jane Rizzoli! But you must have some idea how this works, it's just the same as masturba-"

"-Maura stooopp! Stop, stop, stop..." Jane covered her ears and closed her eyes.

"Oh Jane you're such a prude, really though you must have an idea"

"Of course I have a basic idea, I just don't know howta, yano... Make you 'happy' " she air quoted around the word 'happy'.

"I am happy Jane" she kissed the brunettes hairline.

"Not that kind of happy Maur... I mean 'haaaapyy' " she pursed her lips to emphasise on the word.

"Oh by that do you mean give me an orgasm?"

"Maur why do you have to be sooo straight to the point, God..."

"You know I can't help it. But Jane, we don't have to do this if you're not comfortable. However I know that just being so close to you will make me, as you say 'happy'."

"I want this Maur, like so bad, but I'm scared... Just please tell me... If I'm doing it wrong? I need your help Maur." She flushed once again.

"I will teach you, just let me take the lead." With that Maura rolled her body over so that she was now straddling Jane's hips. She slid her hands up Janes body, grazing over her breasts, sending shivers down Jane's spine before placing her hands either side of the brunettes cowering head and placed several reassuring kisses along the detectives jaw.

"Are you sure Jane? You know that I am perfectly okay with waiting for you to be ready." Maura gently placed a kiss upon upon Janes lips.

"I want to do this for you Maur. I need to do this for you, I don't when I'll be ready but I just want to make you happy!" Jane turned her blushed face away from Maura, breaking her eye contact, something Jane did when she was ashamed.

"Jane look at me" the detective still kept her gaze away from Maura, "please. Jane? Look at me." She turned her head slightly towards Maura, slowly lifting her eyes to meet the blondes. "Sweetie, why are you upset?" Maura placed her hand on janes chin and used her thumb to wipe away a stray tear.

"I'm sorry Maur, I'm not a sex crier I promise... I'm just worried that, what if I'm not enough for you? We're happy at the minute, what if this ruins it? I know we can't avoid sex forever but I-" Maura placed her hand over Jane's mouth, halting her babble.

"Jane. I love you. I love you no matter what. No matter how long I have to wait, no matter how insecure you feel. I love you. You will always be enough for me, I've never known anything like this before, no on has ever cared for me as you have." Maura felt her own tears break free. She hated seeing Jane so upset over something that she never considered an issue. She never realised how much this would affect her.

"Okay." Jane nodded reassuringly, and showed a faint smile.

"Okay?" Maura mimicked the brunettes expression.

"Okay." She leaned upwards towards the blonde and kissed her pursed lips, taking away the faint taste of salty tears. "I'm ready."


	11. Chapter 11

**I haven't proof read as I wanted to get it finished as quick as possible! Therefore I apologise if there are any mistakes; thank you for all of the support! Xo p.s... SEX**

* * *

Maura leaned backwards so that she was once again straddling Jane's hips, without saying anything she reached towards the hem of her own shirt and tucked her fingers underneath. She gently eased her hands up her torso lifting her shirt up as she moved along, Jane's breath hitched as the dark lace of the blondes bra was slowly revealed. She pulled the shirt off of her head and carelessly threw it on the floor -something that Maura never did- revealing her aubergine coloured lace bra.

Jane had seen Maura change on several occasions, however nothing quite compared to this moment, something told her that this was right. That seeing Maura's perfectly trimmed body trembling for her was right, her skin glistened in the light, crying out to be touched.

"It would last a lot longer if you had taken a picture" the sound of her voice broke Jane from her subconscious staring, Maura smirked at her.

Jane shuck her head ripping her eyes away from the beautiful blonde sat on her lap, "Maur, it's 'take a picture, it'd last longer' "

"I didn't think you'd care..." Maura took hold of one of Janes stray hands and guided it up her torso and over her naval towards the purple lace bra which covered her breasts, she hesitated slightly when Maura's journey had left the brunette in unmanned territory hovering over her breasts. Maura retracted her hand off Jane's in order to allow the detective to have some control in the situation. She knew that she had to give Jane the push she needed however did not wish to control the whole situation leaving Jane to feel powerless; she was too proud for that.

The brunette's hands were trembling as they edged closer to her revealing garment, grazing over the top of her breasts. Maura arched her back pushing herself into Jane's scarred palms, the brunette let out the breath of air she had been holding in as she felt her nipples harden under her touch. She clenched her hand slightly as though to squeeze her breasts however halted. "You wont hurt me Jane. I want this. I want you to touch me." Maura whispered.

She tightened her grip onto her breasts and squeezed gently allowing Maura to groan into the touch, "Oh Maur... You're so beautiful"

Maura leaned in towards Jane and passionately kissed her on her lips, she allowed her tongue to enter the brunettes begging mouth for just a brief minute before continuing her journey along the jawline of the detective and down onto her neck. She sucked at each park leaving a trail of red marks. "You. Are. Beautiful. Jane." She said between kisses.

Maura slid her hands up the vest top of the brunette and trailed her fingers lightly over her toned body, delicately fingering each muscle before grazing her fingers along the underside of Jane's breast. She lofted her mouth away from her neck and made eye contact with the brunette, Jane nodded slightly at Maura giving her the allowance to take it further, reassuring Maura that this is what she wanted. She slid her hands underneath Jane's vest top and carefully pulled it over her head revealing her olive skinned body which she had seen so many times however was unable to touch. Until now. She placed her hands over the brunettes breasts and squeezed firmly over the top of her simple black bra, "You're the beautiful one" she smiled.

Maura leaned into Jane's body and laid simple but loving kissing along her neck and down to her collar bone sending shivers down her spine. Her mouth moved closer and more tentatively towards the top of her breasts, nibbling slightly at her skin. Jane's breath hitched at the contact nodding for Maura to continue her journey, she slipped her hands behind the brunettes back and lifted her slightly. She stared into her eyes "Jane.."

"Do it, please..." With that Maura danced her delicate fingers over the clasp of Jane's bra and added pressure so that it sprung from behind her back. She moved towards her neck once more and placed kisses along her jawline, her hunger increased as she moved towards the straps of the brunettes bra and slid them down her shoulders.

Maura manoeuvred her body off of Jane's. she stepped backwards and admired the picture in front of her, her eyes trailed up her body. Jane blushed at the admiration coming from Maura, no one had ever looked at her with so much love and hunger.

She moved her arms behind her back and undid the clasp of her own bra allowing it to scatter to the floor, she carried onto take off each individual piece of clothing painfully slow allowing for Jane's eyes to drift over every curve.

She strolled over towards Jane and dug her fingers under the waistband of her jeans and underwear and slid them down her sculpted thighs. Janes sex was glistening, her thighs physically wet from the arousal that had erupted from inside of her.

Maura swiped her finger through Jane's sex feeling the wetness gather on her fingers, "jane, you're so wet"

Jane flushed a deep shade of red and tried to cross her legs over in order to savour her embarrassment when a pale hand stopped her.

"Jane stop. I like it, I'm makes me happy that I make you so aroused, here." Maura took hold of Jane's hand and slid it over her centre, showing Jane how aroused she also was. "See Jane, this is what you do to me"

"I do that?" Jane lifted her self onto her elbows in order to look into her lovers eyes.

"Yes sweetie, you do. Don't be embarrassed." She moved towards Jane, climbing back into her lap. She dipped her head towards her and sucked Jane's bottom lip into her mouth.

Maura's hand slid down her torso and edged towards her centre, her fingers slid over her bundle of nerves sending shivers along Jane's body. Her finger lapped in wetness as she massaged over her sensitive area, she knew it wouldn't be long before it would be too much for Jane to hold on.

He movements quickened as Jane' breathing became a lot more laboured, "oh god" she growled, "Maura.. I... Um..."

"Shhh" Maura kissed Jane knowing exactly what it was she was asking for as she thrust two fingers inside of her, she pumped her fingers in and out of Jane.

"Maaauurr" she could feel Jane tightening around her fingers as she was sat right on the edge of ecstasy, she thrust her fingers once more inside of her curling the, slightly towards her self while Jane let out another cry. Her body jittered as she climaxed under the touch of Maura, who's fingers were still deep within the brunette. She placed another longing kiss on Jane's lips and drew her fingers out of her centre bringing Jane down form the most powerful and loving orgasms she had ever experienced.

Jane's body was glittered with sweat, her chest still heaving after the orgasm she had just erupted out of herself. "I... I love you"

"I love you too Jane." Maura kissed her once more and slid onto her side tucking herself into Jane's body and laying her head on her chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a small in-between chapter, I want to try and show the love between Jane and Maura. So this is a bit of more fluff to melt your heart! N'awww, thank-you again for the ongoing support! Xo**

* * *

When Maura had awoken the once filled space next to her was now vacant, the covers had been rolled back and any evidence of the night before had disappeared. She stretched her body out and yawned as she turned to receiver her phone off of her bedside table, it was only 4am. Where was Jane?

"Jane?" Maura's voice was a lot weaker than she had expected, their previous escapades had left her throat strained. Their night had consisted of sex, Jane's restraint had soon dissolved after her first sexual encounter with the blonde.

As she sat up in the bed the silk quilt which had been covering her modesty delicately rolled off of her body revealing her untainted pearly skin. There were several imperfections covering her body which she wore with pride knowing that the cause of those imperfections was also the cause of her happiness. She stepped out of her bed and walked over to her closet pulling out a grey nightgown and sliding it onto her body, she yawned once more and opened the door "Jane?" She spoke this time slightly louder than before "sweetie?"

Where had Jane gone and why? Maura hoped that the reason the tousled brunette was no longer in her arms was nothing to do with their night, she had hoped that she hadn't pushed Jane too far.

She walked along the hallway to see a flickering light coming from the living room, she looked over to the couch to see an unfamiliar fragile frame curled up on the sofa. Her body seemed so small in comparison to the confident woman she was use to. She walked towards the ghost like figure who was staring at the tv which had been muted.

"Jane" she whispered as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

Jane flinched at the contact, her entire body tensed and her breathing halted. As soon as Maura spoke she let out a deep breath and dropped her head.

"Jane did I scare you? I'm sorry. What's wrong?" Maura's hand remained connected with Jane's body as she walked around her and knelt down on the floor in order to face the detective whose eyes were now closed. Maura placed her hand on top of Jane's and squeezed tightly. She swallowed hard and remained silent. "Baby?"

"I... I couldn't sleep." Jane took in a shaky breath before releasing it.

"What do you mean you couldn't sleep? Are you okay" Her concern grew for the brunette as she had not once opened her eyes which were framed with large dark circles.

Jane lifted her hand towards her forehead and rubbed her temples trying to relieve some pressure which had built up inside, she clenched her jaw and opened her eyes for the first time.

"Oh Jane. You're having your nightmares again aren't you?" Jane's eyes were filled with tears, any sudden movement would be sure to release the emotion held within her just simply nodded her reply and closed her eyes sharply, releasing the pending tears.

Maura placed her hands underneath her chin and brushed her thumbs over her cheek, catching the now flowing tears. Jane never cried, she was strong and fierce. She never let anyone in to her more emotional side as she believe that she would be perceived as weak. No one except Maura. Maura was the only person she was willing to let see her cry, Maura was allowed to see this side of her because she knew that she would never think any different of her, even her own Mother would never see this side of Jane.

"I'm sorry, for getting upset. I just need you to know that this has nothing to do with last night, it was the best night of my life. It's just Hoyt. As soon as I'm finally happy, I finally let my guard down and he appeared again. He's always there. I don't know what to do Maur, I'm so exhausted." Jane's sobs had become more apparent, Maura moved next to Jane on the sofa and pulled the brunettes crumbling body into her own. She held on to her tightly and rocked her ever so slightly.

"Shhh shhh, don't be sorry. Don't ever say sorry to me. This is not your fault Jane. This is never your fault, just let it all out, I'm here. Shhh," Maura kissed the top of Janes head and nuzzled herself into the dark curls. "You will get through this. We, will get through this."

We. Jane thought to herself. We, as in the two of them. A faint smile appeared on Jane's face and her sobbing quietly drowned out, Maura felt the detectives body ease up slightly and smiled to herself.

"I never thought you'd be a sex crier Jane." Maura chuckled softly before kissing the top of Jane's head again.

Jane tried to stifle her laugh through her hands but was unsuccessful. "Thanks. Totally having a moment here and you try and crack out the jokes!" She huffed "but thank you. For making me happy, which you have done every single day since I met you" she used her sleeve and wiped away any remaining tears to show a very patchy red face.

"I thought you'd appreciate my pun. I love you. A lot. Now sleep baby" Maura brushed her hands through Jane's hair softly.

"I love you too" Jane laid her head onto her lap and finally closed her eyes.

Jane's breathing steadied as did her heart rate showing Maura that she had finally fallen to sleep. Maura watched Janes chest lifting up and down for what felt like several hours, it was so peaceful watching her sleep, knowing that she is not dreaming about him. "I really do love you Jane" she whispered before closing her own eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh Angela Rizzoli how I've missed you! Slight time jump to this chapter, I don't really want to involve too much of the work aspect to this story! I want to focus on Maura and Jane's relationship and not the Just the crime part! Had so many amazing responses and emails thank you! Xo**

* * *

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli where have you been the past week?" The voice of on Angela Rizzoli boomed across the seating area of the Police caffe as Jane made her way towards the exit.

"Ma, shhhh I'm at work!" Jane turned towards her mother and made her way over as swiftly as she could.

"Where have you been? Have you been ignoring me? You said you wanted to talk to me? Why have-" Angela's interrogation was halted when an olive toned slender hand was placed in front of her mouth.

"Ma stop with the interrogation. I can only answer one question at a time! I'm sorry for not calling, I've been busy" she groaned as she placed her hand over her face over dramatically.

"Too busy to see your own Mother Janie? Between you and Frankie avoiding me it's like I have no children." Angela threw her hands up into the air.

"Maaaa, I haven't been avoiding you God. It's been a long week." Jane dropped her arms down heavily and hunched her back over.

"What have you been doing? Ooo Janie 'have you been with this mystery man'" she mouthed the last part as though she expected someone to listen into their conversation.

"No Ma, I haven't been with any 'mystery man'" Jane mimicked her mother sarcastically.

"Well then whats your excuse? I'm lonely Jane, ever since your father left me I don't spend any time with anyone, I haven't even seen Maura all that often, and I'm living in her guest house." Angela always knew that pulling the sympathy card on her daughter always made her crumble.

"Ugh fiiineee! I have been with someone. It's kinda serious but I don't want you to freak ou-"

"-oooooo Janie! My baby girls got a man! It's about time oh Janie, do you love him, who is he?"

"Ma stop. I said don't freak out, I'll explain it all soon I promise but right now it's a friday night, and I'm just heading to the dirty robber to meet the guys and Maur. How about we do sunday dinner at Maura's? Then we can talk" Jane started to back away from her clingy mother and turned to walk towards the exit. She heard a screech as she barged through the exit.

"You better not cancel!" And with that the doors were shut and Jane was on her way to the dirty robber.

* * *

The doors to the dirty robber flew open as the whirlwind known as Jane Rizzoli burst into the building, she strolled over to the table which Frost, Korsak and Maura were sat sat and slumped down into the chair next to the blonde. Her head dropped onto the table with a thud "My Mother will be the death of me" she mumbled through the table.

Maura placed her hand discretely onto Jane's thigh and squeezed it reassuringly. "And by the way you're doing sunday dinner this week. Well Ma's doing it, just at your house. Sorry" with a giant huff she lifted her head up of the table and took hold of the cold beer which had been placed in front of her by Frost. She put the neck of the cold beer to her lips and tipped it down her throat, she slammed the now empty bottle down on the table and stood up out of the booth turning towards the bar, "another round?" She motioned.

"Yea sure why not! Let's make a night out of it like old times" Korsak smiled.

"Yea I'm with the old man, Maura?" Frost jumped as Korsak punched him in the arm.

"I'm okay at the minute, I think I'll drive. I'll give Jane a hand at the bar" she chased after Jane who was already at the bar.

"Three beers and I'll take three tequilas too!" Jane motioned. "Hey baby" Jane turned to face the blonde smiling.

"Jane are you sure you want to drink so much? You'll be very dehydrated, also when was the last time you had eaten?" Maura's arms were crossed over her chest.

"Oh Maur, lighten up we're gonna have a good night out for once. Please have a drink? And um... Breakfast?" Jane turned back to the bar and handed over a twenty before taking her drinks.

"Okay, have a good night but no I'm not drinking I'll drive. I want to make sure we get you home safely. And Jane you really should eat." She took the beers from Jane and made her way back over to the table.

"Babe I know! Don't worry, I just want to have some fun for once, thank you for looking after me" Jane kissed her on the cheek when her colleagues weren't looking.

"I love you, it's what I'm here for" a smile broke on Maura's face as she saw how giddy Jane was at the thought of getting drunk, "and you can thank me later" Maura winked at Jane causing a rush of blood to the brunettes face.

Jane slid into the booth and handed each of her friends a tequila shot and raised it into the air, "to a messy night!" She exclaimed.

"Cheers" they both said in sync whilst mimicking her actions. With that each glass was drained of their contents.

After several hours of non stop drinking had passed Maura's tolerance had come to and end, her girlfriend was extremely inebriated and she knew that any more alcohol could have an extremely negative affect. "Jane, perhaps thats enough now, I don't want you to be too poorly in the morning" she placed her hand on Jane's back.

"But Maaaauuurrr... Am not everrrnn that drink" she slurred rocking her head side to side.

"Yea Janie I think me and Frost are gonna make a move anyway, we're pretty drunk" he elbowed Frost in the side who begrudgingly nodded in agreement. Both Frost and Korsak had stopped drinking at least an hour before and knowing that Jane was past the stage of being just drunk Korsak decided to agree with Maura.

"Pfftt okeeeyy you loserss! I just need a pisss." Jane pushed her way put of the booth stumbling as her feet touched the ground.

"Jane wait for me" Maura shook her head at the sight that was unravelling in front of her.

"Catch mee" Jane giggled and threw herself into the bathroom door, "fucking dor" she grumbled rubbing her head.

"Jane are you okay?" Maura took hold of Jane's face looking at the new wound evolving on her forehead.

"Fine, I'm fine." She stumbled into one of the cubicles, that bathroom was thankfully empty as Jane was attempting to unbutton her slacks with the door wide open. She fumbled with the button for several minutes before getting frustrated and hitting her fist against the cubicle wall.

"Jane come here! Don't hit yourself okay, I'll do it" Maura reached her hands to Jane's slacks and undid them before pushing Jane back into the cubicle and pulling the door shut.

"Thanks,"

After a few minutes Jane stumbled her way back out of the cubicle trying to button her pants back up, Maura swatted her hands away and decided to do it herself as she watched the angered cop tugging at her slacks.

"Now come on we need to get you home!" Maura took hold of Jane's hand and strolled out of the bathroom, they waved their goodbyes to Frost and Korsak and made their way to Maura's car.

Jane stumbled through the front door of Maura's home and made her way to the couch before sprawling out. "Aw Maur,we should do thaat again! Its was like so so fun" Jane clapped.

"I'm glad you had fun sweetie" Maura lifted Janes legs up and situated herself underneath them on the sofa, she laid the long legs across her own, "Jane?"

"Ah-huh?"

"Can we talk? I mean are you capable enough to talk do you think or should I wait till the morn-" Maura's conversation was cut off by the soft snore erupting from Jane's mouth. Maura tucked herself in behind Jane and wrapped her arms around her snuggling into her neck. "I guess it shall be tomorrow then, night Jane" she kissed behind Jane's ear and closed her eyes. Her breathing steadied just as Jane's had, and with that she was asleep peacefully.


End file.
